Eve
DC Comics supervillain''' Eve Winslow', mononymously known as '''Eve' is the main protagonist of the film'' Eveburn. Being one of the oldest supervillains of DC, Eve has mass influence on most other villains. Once a member of the Black Dragon Society, Eve has since turned out with a very successful solo-villain career. On-screen Appearances The Black Dragon Society (1965-1973) Eve first appeared on-screen in the 1965 American animated television series ''The Black Dragon Society where she was introduced in the 4th episode Burn Baby! and was voiced by Indian-Emirati actress Varosha Suleyman. Eve appeared as one of the only villains not to aspire revenge. Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) Eve made very irregular appearances in the 2008 American animated television series Batman: The Brave and the Bold where she collaborated with The Joker and Red Hood. Eve (1991) Eve made her film debut in the 1991 American superhero film of the same name'' which revolves around Eve's history and her claim to fame as a supervillain. Eve was portrayed by legendary British-American actress Angel-Kate Lorren. The film became one of the non-traditional firsts to actually center around a supervillain instead of a superhero thus, acquiring the attention of supervillain fans all over the world. Eveburn (2015) Eve makes a more mature appearance in the widely anticipated spin-off ''Eveburn. From a rising supervillain, Angel-Kate Lorren portrays an accomplished supervillain in this film, which picks up from where the first film left off and heads at full speed to Eve's present personal life. Characterisation History Eve was born in Pherah, on planet Obizic to Space Ranger Devias Stranway and astronomer Theid Winslow who were originally of American nationality. Raised in Pherah, Eve became an astrologist and astronomer by the time she turned 19. This is when she decided to move to Earth to try to live with her own race of people. Unable to concentrate in her studies, Eve was fascinated by the art of felony. After becoming a chemist and graduating from the George Washington University, she decided to pursue a career of malice, by becoming a villain. Eve became a member of the Black Dragon Society at the age of 21 and was recognised as being one of the most powerful villains in the league. At age 23, Eve's proudest accomplishment was the murder of superhero Stormfire. With her reputation made, out of pride Eve left the Black Dragon Society to embark on a solo career of villainy. Personal Relationships To avenge the death of Stormfire, superhero Ace showed his double-faced loyalty in becoming Eve's henchman, whereas his actual motive was to try to kill her. During this time lapse, Eve became smitten by Ace's loyalty whereas Ace, unconsciously became more and more infatuated with Eve. Oblivious to the consequences, Ace fathered Eve's first child. Devastated by his own doings, he tried to murder Eve; failing and being attacked by the latter. Fourteen years after the birth of her son, Eve fell in love and married a Swedish dentist, Hans Magnussen. They divorced a year later, after the birth of their daughter, Everly. Eve currently possesses her custody, being her only legal guardian within the country, while Magnussen, who resides in Sweden only holds visitation rights. Motherhood Motherhood had a enormous impact on Eve's carefree, easy-going lifestyle. It brought love and responsibilty into Eve's world which was previously alien to her. The challenge of becoming a single mother along with being a villain frightened her. But she was still concerned about all the hatred surrounding the very unpleasant circumstances Acca was born in. As time went by, Eve learned to love motherhood. Although she may be viewed as a loving mother, Eve's one mistake ruined her son's childhood. The fact that she told Acca everything about his past, scarred him heavily leaving him depressed most of the time. Fed on his father's misdoings, Acca grew up trying to understand the various complex feelings experienced by his fellow human beings. Mistaking in thinking her son was dead, Eve suffered heavily from depression and remained inactive as a villain for 3 years. The birth of her daughter Everly, by Magnussen, resulted in a rebirth for Eve as she once more found love in her daughter and soon resumed her villainy. Eve also fed Everly on her babyhood which actually did not affect her due to the satisfactory circumstances of her birth. Eve was so affected by Acca's false death, that she went on to celebrate each and every one of Acca's birthdays with Everly. Physical Appearance Eve has a Caucasoid appearance with extremely pale "sheet-white" skin and very straight shiny jet black hair going slightly below her chest. Her hair is usually held in a neat pony-tail. She has shiny black eyes (that always seem to be laughing) and slightly puffy lips, and an upturned nose. She looks slightly younger than middle-aged. Eve has a thin frame with hardly any muscularity along with a giant black tattoo of a spider on her back. When in her Bat Semi-Physiology form, Eve has huge bat wings that morph from her back. Attire Eve's attire underwent a significant change in Eveburn. In the first film, Eve's supersuit consisted of a sleeveless indigo leather mini-dress, knee-length indigo leather boots and a silver angel-headpiece. In Eveburn Eve's supersuit changes from time to time. She usually wears a sleeveless or full sleeve tactical leather jumpsuit in either black, violet, indigo or cobalt blue. She also wears full sleeve black, violet, indigo or cobalt blue maxi dresses. Personality Since Eve is notably cruel as a supervillain, people genuinely expect her to have a sadistic personality. But unlike people's traditional ideas, Eve has good sides and bad sides like any other human being. Eve is normally very outgoing and generous. She is also open-minded and is willing to help others unless they happen to be a vigilante or a superhero. She has cunning sense of humor and also a soft spot for children. Eve confirms her capacity as a mother as she instills in her children, the importance of having virtuous traits and being a moral human being, She encourages her children not to follow her example or hold her as their idol. Eve leads her life based on a set of principles. The most eminent of her principles is that she believes that crime or felony are universal forces. She believes they will occur no matter what and that the existence of superheroes will not at any cost be able to reduce or eliminate the existence of crime. This explains Eve's malevolent attitude towards superheroes. Eve can severely emotionally blackmail heroes, especially when she knows something about their history. Eve may have a reputation of being ruthless to heroes, but she is indeed merciful as she does not believe in blackmailing them through the use of their loved ones. This humanitical side of Eve was revealed in the 14th episode of the fourth season of The Black Dragon Society, which was entitled To Strike First. Powers and Abilities Eve inherited Alpha Immortality from her father, Devias Stranway. Thus she also passed it down to her children. Alpha Immortality is a branch of Immortality that makes the possessor unable to die due to natural causes or due to suicide. They will go on surviving until the end of time unless they are killed by someone. Eve is also a possessor of Bat Manipulation and Spider Manipulation which give her the ability to manipulate the respective creatures. Eve also possesses Bat Semi-Physiology or Bat Mimicry which gives her the ability to partially morph parts of a bat's body. There are many cases and in Eve's case, she has the ability to morph enormous bat wings and the wings have the dual capability of causing critical injuries and shooting out spider webs at times. Eve also has the capability to surround herself in a smoky but transparent aura that masks her identity to ordinary people making people who see her, unable to recognise her. Eve is a possessor of Death-fire Manipulation or Purple Fire Manipulation, which gives her the capacity to manipulate and usually generate powerful purple flames which may cause death or inducement of the victim. Portrayal The role of Eve was a big milestone in British-American actress Angel-Kate Lorren's career. Lorren's dream came true when she was chosen to portray her favorite DC character. Lorren would say:'' '' Superheroes never appealed to me for some reason. I was always fascinated by all the menace surrounding a villain and how awesome it would be to be one. All the pride, all the swagger, it's just intriguing! Coincidences *In reality Eve and her portrayer Lorren are the same age. Trivia *''Catwoman, Poison Ivy ''and ''Harley Quinn ''are the only known supervillains to be despised by Eve. *Eve is one of the only supervillains to show a form of humanity to her nemeses by sabotaging them without threatening to hurt any of their loved ones. Category:The Villains Category:Characters